House of Hades
by mabsootmonster
Summary: Fourth book in the Heroes of Olympus Series. Percy and Annabeth have to meet the other five (and Nico) from the prophecy on the other side of the Door's of Death in order to close them. The future of the world all depends on this and being cast into Tartarus prooves difficult along with the journey to Greece.
1. Chapter 1 - Percy

**Warning; do not read unless you have read Mark of Athena. And as a disclaimer, all characters belong to Rick Riordan (*sob*)**

**So this is the fourth book of Heroes of Olympus; House of Hades. Enjoy!**

**Percy**

Percy was not used to free – falling, and whilst gravity was doing its business of pulling him downwards (along with the aided force of Tartarus), he was definitely feeling sick.

Him being the heavier weight, he had over-taken Annabeth in the race to reach the bottom, and the distance between them was getting larger.

Before he had the horrible disappointment of losing her again, he maneuvered his flailing hand around Annabeth's waist and used his other hand to tuck her head to his chest. He could feel her fighting to get her arms around his stomach and tugged her closer.

She smiled up at him, her hair blowing like a fashion models and her eyes reflecting the vast darkness that surrounded them. From the expression she gave him next, he could tell she was not happy at the idea of dying any time soon. Or maybe she was afraid of meeting with Arachne again.

_I don't like the idea of dying either, _he thought, shifting so that his feet didn't fly out from under him which would then make him turn upside down. _Not cool._

Despite it being incredibly dark, and him being scared stiff, the thought of turning upside down made him laugh. Until it actually happened.

A yelp erupted from him, and Annabeth screamed piercingly in his ear for being such a _dim-witted Seaweed Brain!_

What once was below them was now above them and they now got to see where they were headed. He definitely hated the idea of this, and struggled to get them up right again. He didn't want to know when it was going to end and having the upper-hand of being able to see if a huge chunk of rock was going to hit them could possibly save their asses… again.

"P… Percy!" Annabeth stuttered, eyes wide, staring above them. No, _below_ them. No –

Percy groaned and followed her eye line. Spinning ferociously was Annabeth's Mark of Athena coin, fallen out of her pocket and glowing bright red. The light it had given off bounced off the sides of the chasm, revealing faces that lined the wall, each one gruesome and decaying. As they fell further, it was clear that the faces had been there longer, becoming more skeletal than flesh.

Without thinking about it, he grabbed the coin and snuffed the light out. Annabeth's head was tucked into his chest, eyes squeezed tight shut.

"If we can't see them, they won't be able to see us", he soothed, stroking her hair gently as best he could with the arm that supported her waist.

"But they're still there," she sniffed, "Where did they come from?"

He pressed his lips together, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation – that was usually _her _job. "Souls, possibly. Maybe they ran out of room on the Fields of Punishment".

He meant it as a joke, but she started sobbing, tears soaking through his t-shirt.

Because of the occurrence with the faces, he'd forgotten they were still upside down and in the distance he could see a pinprick of light.

"Almost there".

She looked up, tears forgotten, and terror washed over her face. Her terror only fuelled him and anger took hold of him.

"We're staying together," he promised, "you're not getting away from me. Never again".

He'd told her that earlier, and he meant it.

Holding each other close, they fell into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**Percy Jackson (and co.) belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**LET'S BEGIN.**

**PERCY**

"_Unnugh…" _Percy moaned, rubbing his forehead and sitting up. Dark blotches filled his eyes and he leaned back slightly.

"Eeuurgh", someone copied him. He glanced over in panic, to find his girlfriend, Annabeth, uncurling and grasping firmly onto his hand. Her makeshift cast, from when she'd broken her ankle, had collapsed next to her.

Percy went straight into panic-mode. Was Annabeth alive? (Duh. She had just 'Eeuurghed' at him). Where were they? (He had _no _idea) and was everything in one piece?

After shifting about a bit, he concluded that he hadn't broken anything, but he'd have nice bruise on his bum tomorrow morning.

_'If I live that long', _he gulped, _stupid Hera. All the Gods fault._

"Percy?" Annabeth mumbled weakly, next to him. His heart warmed at the sight of her and he blinked quickly, trying not to get distracted from her beauty.

"What's wrong?"

"My…my ankle… it hurts so much…". Her sobs ceased as she blacked out for a brief second. He squeezed her hand tightly, letting her know he was right there, "Has my backpack… has it…"

Percy had to lean in closely to hear her.

She coughed, moaning at the pain it bought her, "Has it landed nearby?"  
Scanning the premises, he spotted a mangled heap of fabric that he presumed was indeed, Annabeth's backpack.

"I'll be a minute, Annabeth. I'm just going to get it – it's only a few metres away".

She smiled; eyes squeezed shut, "When is something like that simple?"

He furrowed his eyebrows; she was right, when was _anything _simple for a demigod?

"I doubt anything will happen, you'll be able to see me at all times."  
Annabeth nodded meekly, releasing his hand and pushing him away with the foot that wasn't broken. "Go on then, Seaweed Brain. Just don't run into any Titan's".

"Got it", he winked, heaving himself up. As soon as he was standing, rough winds battered him from all sides, ruffling his hair and making his eyes water.

The wind stole his breath, but one brief look at Annabeth and he knew he had to get to her rucksack in order for them to carry on to the Doors of Death.  
_  
'Who chose that name anyway?' _he thought, advancing slowly.

As he reached Annabeth's bag, he finally got to see the 'lovely' view of Tartarus. Or part of it, at least.

A huge, stone chasm stretched out roughly one hundred feet below them – he couldn't be too sure from the grey mist that surrounded them, clinging to everything like a life-line.  
_  
No life-lines down here, Percy Jackson_, a voice purred. He whipped his head around, searching for the source of the voice. It lazily laughed in his head; _I am all around you, Perseus. After all, I am the Earth, remember? You have defeated my sons Ephialtes and Otis, but now you are trapped down here and I shall rise in one month to the day. Stronger by the second, I shall defeat you and your friends and there's nothing you can do about it. And now that you and the Daughter of Athena are trapped down here, I can finally have such wonderful sacrifices!  
_  
"We'll defeat you!" he shouted into the empty air, uncapping Riptide and raising it, "You and every monster in your pathetic army!"

A sudden gust of wind knocked him down, tiny snickers trailing after it. Riptide was flung out of his hand and skittered off the ledge.

"Great," he growled. If any monsters suddenly appeared, he'd have to wait for the sword to reappear before he could fight back, and Annabeth was in no fit position to at the moment.

When Percy picked up the rucksack, he found Annabeth's celestial bronze dagger. The tip was slightly bent – not enough to really notice – but it seemed fine. With one more quick glimpse into the chasm, he headed back to Annabeth.

"Left- hand front pocket, Ambrosia" she said softly. Percy dug his hand into the front pocket and drew out a box of matches.

"Other left".

"Oh." He switched pockets and drew out a block of ambrosia. Snapping off a piece, he handed it to Annabeth and helped her to sit up. Carefully they rearranged her cast and she shoved the piece into her mouth, her face turning to bliss at what-ever the taste was, shifting her leg slightly.

"Much better," she grinned, "I reckon it'll take a day, maybe two, before it's healed fully. So no distractions then?"

Percy must have made a confused face because she laughed and kissed his cheek. She pointed over to where her backpack had been, "You know, when you went to get my stuff?"

Percy explained what Gaia had told him.

After he had finished, Annabeth was quiet. Whilst she was thinking, he packed away the matches and ambrosia.

"I think," she started, licking her lips, "that because we're underground… inside the Earth… she might be able to know where we are. Like, _all the time. _She  
might be able to hear us too".

"So – "

" – We have to be careful what we say? Yes."

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves, "How _lovely_".

Annabeth shrugged and leant into him, "And?"

"And what?"

"What did you see… out there?"

Percy cleared his throat. Annabeth looked at him, eyes huge and grey, like an endless chasm itself. Her blonde curls were matted but they swept over her shoulders and reflected any little light there was. Even with the mud and scratches, she was the most perfect and beautiful girl in the world - including Olympus.

"Well…" he took her hand, "we seemed to have landed on a ledge. Which is good, I suppose, because as far as I know, there's monsters at the bottom. It's incredibly misty and the drop is probably around 100 metres. There were, I think, three doorways leading out here. All dark – obviously"

"Obviously", she agreed. After a pause, she continued, "I have a plan".

"And that's why I love you, Wisegirl"

"I love myself too. Anyway, we sleep for now. In the morning, we'll explore a bit more around here, get an advantage over what we're facing".

"How will we know when it's morning?" Percy quizzed.

Annabeth glared, daring him to mention any other flaws in her simple plan – as recommended by Frank, "We'll just know, okay?!"

Percy nodded – he wanted to keep her happy, especially as they could be stuck in tight spaces together for the next month – grumpy Annabeth was not fun, "Or we could use my watch" he pointed out, holding up his wrist. When pressed in a certain place, the watch face spiralled out into a shield. His half-brother Tyson had given one to him years ago before it had broken. His new one portrayed more recent adventures that Tyson had given to him when they met up again after Percy went missing.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Or we could use your watch… if you can actually tell the time".

"What a wonderful girlfriend I have" Percy mused out loud. Annabeth whacked him, but grinned.

"If you were my enemy, Kelp Head, you'd be as good as dead".

"But you're my girlfriend, and I'm still good as dead".

She laughed – a shred of light in the dark situation, "True, I suppose. Now sleep, I'll take first watch".

"Are you sure?" Percy asked, worried, "Your foot -"

" – Might have a better chance at healing if I walk about a bit – or hobble. Besides, you look exhausted after that fight with the giants. Sleep".

Percy raised his hand to his forehead in salute.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered, hooking her arm around his neck and pulling him in to kiss him, "Now sleep."

In a daze, Percy nodded, cuddling against Annabeth.

That night, the dreams came.

* * *

**Forgot to post an author's note in the prologue, so howdy there! ;)**

**First up, I'm going to apologise for the really short prologue. I usually write things longer than that.  
Second up, I can't promise regular updates - I'm currently doing my art exams and the amount of time it takes up it just EUGH.  
Third up, to make this more fun for all of us, I'm going to hold contests :D Starting from now;**

**Whenever you review, you will get entered into a draw. The more reviews, the more you will get entered (but one review per chapter - I think that's all fanfiction allows anyway). At the end, I will pick the person out of a hat (HATS ARE COOL) and that person can then request a fanfiction from me from any story... except anything dirty such as Fifty Shades of Grey. If that happens, I'll pick someone else out of the hat ;)  
So, yeah, no anonymous people because then someone else could pretend to be you and that would suck, like an Octopus sucks, with those suckers.**

**Update should be at least by next week - if not, I'll explain in an authors note. TTFN!**

**(For all you who do not know, TTFN = ta ta for now!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Percy

**PERCY**

They were possibly one of the biggest things that Percy had ever seen, and he had seen _big _things – Mt. Olympus for one thing. But no, these things were huge – deep ochre wood, a lining of gold that any Hermes kid would be jealous of and an endless army of guards.

_'An army of guards!', _Percy groaned.

Above him, the sky was orange, which was fine for Percy. Sky was sky, after all, and the dark part of Tartarus where they were currently situated had made him and Annabeth forget what light was like.

A woman walked forward wearing a white dress that swirled around her ankles. Where ever she stepped, flowers sprung up and disappeared when she walked away. A natural light pink dusted her cheeks and like Piper, her eyes were continuously changing colour.

When she reached the rowdy army, a glowing white sword appeared in her hand and she set the tip of it down on the ground, leaning on it slightly.

"Quiet," she whispered, yet the effect startled Percy so much that he fell over – and when someone is a ghost in their own dream, falling over isn't really an option. The word had rippled over the desert that surrounded them, stronger than hurricane winds but hardly a breeze at the same time.

"Snazzy," Percy muttered, floating back up after being controlled in his _own dream, "Bet Jason could do that too"._

The blonde superman and Percy had not gotten on at first, curious as to whom was the stronger demi-god. The fight between them may have been worryingly fatal, but it had only empowered the Roman and Greek's wish to know who would have won.

'_Pfft, me, hands down.' _Percy glared at the ground. Maybe they had fought the giants together, but being friends wasn't quite an option… yet.

The army was instantly silent, formation held and eyes focused on the lady-in-the-white-dress. For once, Percy was certain that a pin drop could _actually _be heard.

"Soon," she shouted, "two heroes will set off on their journey to these very doors. I need your to kill them. One is a boy who goes by the name of Percy Jackson –"

The monsters exploded, a savage yell interrupting the still air. In the front row, Percy could see the Minotaur, fist waving in the air, snout scrunched up in disgust. Nearby were the Empousa, female vampire-demons with mismatched legs, one of bronze and the other of a donkey. The chimera, the Hydra and –

Percy's head spun, his vision turning cloudy. All of these monsters, except for a _smidgen _had some reason to kill him.

"SILENT!" the lady shouted, face contorted in fury, "You shall have your revenge, in time. These heroes _will _die, my sacrifices to able me to rise once more on the face of the Earth. For now, I can only walk in this form in Tartarus, but soon…" A disturbing smile settled on her face. Percy liked her better angry than evil.

"The other is a girl named Annabeth. She is currently injured. I will be sending some of you off to hold them up. The longer it takes for them to reach the Doors of Death, the weaker they will become. Meanwhile," she let go of the sword and raised both her hands, "you can have your fun with the other six demi-gods, currently on their way to Greece on the other side of these doors – if you catch them, you may do what you like! NOW RISE!"

"GAIA! GAIA!" The monsters repeated, drumming their weapons on the ground in time with each other.

"Uh…" Percy made a very unintelligent noise, followed by a lot of cursing, "Not cool, dude. Gaia has risen – kind of."

"And you, Percy Jackson," Gaia managed to whisper over the roar of the monsters, turning to face him, "should hurry if I were you. Time is running out and I think that when you wake up you'll have a bit of trouble… something to do with monsters and Annabeth…"

"Annabeth…" he whispered, face turning pale, "Wake up, wake up," he muttered pinching himself. Gaia laughed and flicked her hand at him. Percy could feel everything turning numb and the edges of his vision turning black.

"Heh…" he moaned before blacking out.

"PERCY!" a girl screamed. It sounded like he was underwater, ears full with liquid – if that was possible for a Son of Poseidon, "WAKE UP PERCY!"

He recognised the girl's voice, but he was _way _too tired to identify who it was. He was so tired he had trouble remembering who he was – this gave him a horrible sense of Déjà vu.

"Seaweed Brain?!" The girl sounded weary and uncertain now, like she was losing hope.

A girl… Anna… Annabeth? Annabeth! His eye's snapped open and he instantly jumped to his feet, face to face with two rather large snakes. Or rather a snake with a head on either end of its body.

"Hello!" He grinned, and then jumped just as the snakes lunged. Uncapping riptide, he turned back round to face the angriest looking snake head whilst Annabeth snuck round to fight the other. He could just imagine that if Ares was a snake, then he would probably look like this one – plain grumpy.

The snake hissed, probably meaning '_tasty demigod snack!' - _which Percy didn't like the idea of – and tried to slither towards him at the same time as the other snake tried to slither towards Annabeth.

"Well, _oh dear_", Annabeth smiled, spinning her dagger between her fingers, "_Such _a shame."

The snake had no ability to move in two directions at once, and with a glance at both demigods, they decided that Annabeth was the bigger threat and chose to advance towards her together, instead.

Yelling a pretty-darn-awesome battle cry, Percy swung Riptide down just as the snake's body past him. Like a knife through butter, Anaklusmos cut right through the snake, separating them and killing them instantly.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed in exasperation.

"What?" He said, mystified.

"Those are Amphisbaena! By cutting them in half, you've only made things worse! Kind of like a Hydra," she nodded her head towards where the snakes were laying, or rather, had laid. Whilst they had been talking, they had risen up – still cut in half. The angry looking one hissed and bared is teeth – the other one rolled his eyes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes back at it. There was a strange moment when the 'half snakes' turned to face each other in disbelief at having been mocked, and then things got very hectic.

The snakes pounced, only not the ones they were expecting. Percy got slammed to the floor by the snake with the ego, his head throbbing and his own ego damaged more than it should have for something so little. Venom had missed his face my millimetres and he rolled away from it, somersaulting back to his feet. Pain blasted through his head but he stood strong, ready for the next action, a plan forming in his battered mind.

This time, as the snake came in, jaws wide open; he thrust his sword above his head, sticking it in the top of the snake's mouth. Its eyes rolled (only back into its head this time) and it collapsed in a heap on Percy.

"Oof!" he gasped, winded from the impact.

"Know your enemies, learn your monsters". Annabeth stood over him, hands on hips and a stern expression dominating her face.

"Urn, murm, urg,".

"That's what I thought".

Smirking, she moved out of sight of Percy.

"Wait!" he called before feeling a heavy weight being lifted away from him. Now Annabeth was standing at his feet, hugging half of a Amphisbaena, "Oh."

She laughed, dropping the ego snake. Behind her, the angry snake looked drastically damage. Percy winced at the thought of what his girlfriend could do, '_Please never join the opposite side to me' _he pleaded in his mind.

"Right then, up" she ordered, sticking out her hand. Percy took it gratefully and heaved himself up. He watched as she dug through her bag to pull out a ball of colourful string before slinging the rucksack over her shoulders.

"That's pretty!" he said, reaching out for the string – it reminded him of the tie-dye bag the Goddess Iris had given him.

"So ADHD", Annabeth sighed and snatched her hand away, "We need this to get down the cliff"

"Why?"

"Well, Percy. For starters, this is Tartarus, and where do monsters re-form?"

"Er, Tartarus?"

"Correct, you Kelphead. And so it shouldn't take long at all for the Amphisbaena to reform and if we don't move, it'll find us again now that he knows where we are. Not to mention telling other monsters of our where-about. I bet you anything that Gaia has sent monsters looking for us".

Percy gulped, "About that…"

Annabeth patiently tied the string firmly around a bit of rock whilst he told her everything in his dream.

"Well then, we'll just have to move fast. And I presume that she's right about us getting weaker the longer us being here. I mean, for starters, we don't even have any food!"

Percy's stomach growled in reply and he turned his face away in embarrassment.

"I don't suppose we can order pizza down here from a monster pizza-hut?"

"I wish," She took his hand and swung it backwards and forth, "But we'll find something. Even monsters have to eat."

He nodded, "And… can we Iris message anyone down here, do you think?"

"No," she replied immediately, "The Gods don't mix with Tartarus, Percy, so why should Iris?"

"I guess she shouldn't have to…"

Annabeth nodded, letting go of his hand and walking to the end of the sharp ledge. She reached her hand out and dropped the ball of string, watching it bounce on the face of the cliff.

"What did you do that for?"

She smiled knowingly at him. "I attached one end to there," she pointed at the rock she had wound it around earlier, "and dropped that end down there. We need to get down, so it's just a harness… without the harness part, really".

"Oh, I get it". Percy really didn't get it, but he decided to go along with what she said anyway, until she knelt down and swung one leg over the edge, clinging tightly onto the pathetic little string, "Whoa, whoa, whoa –".

"It'll be safe, Percy. At least, I hope so. And if not, well, the doors of death are open and we'll probably resurrect again or something."

This really didn't help to calm Percy's nerves, "Gee, thanks, Annabeth".

She grinned, "My pleasure," then disappeared from sight.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He _really _ didn't like heights. When he grabbed onto the string and pulled himself over, it swung precariously and he heard Annabeth shout at him from further down. He calmed it and took a deep breath.

'_Here goes', _ he thought, and then started to lower himself to the ground.

* * *

**So I managed to upload way before my goal/deadline was! (Good, huh?)**

**Next chapter will definately be within 9 days.  
And also, have a look at my interactive story Letters to Camp! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Percy

**PERCY**

As Percy maneuvered his way down the ridiculously thin string, he could hear Annabeth protesting now and then about the usefulness of her foot – which, as he'd gathered from her cursing – wasn't very useful at all.

At one point, he'd sworn she had let go of the string and plunged to her death at the bottom (if they actually weren't already dead), but she had instantly shouted "I'm okay!" and his heart restarted from relief.

What seemed like hours later, Percy heard a _clunk _as Annabeth's broken foot touched down on a surface.

A moment later, he too felt his foot touch ground and then a muffled "Ouch!" He glanced down to see he'd managed to tread on Annabeth.

"Sorry!" he replied, swinging his foot around her and jumping down.

"And how did I deserve that?!" she scowled, one hand on her hip whilst the other wiped away the dirt on her face from his shoe.

"Well…" he joked, "Remember when we were climbing the cliff to the giants cave on the rescue for the Golden Fleece? And you stepped on my face to lift yourself up?"

She scoffed, looking away into the fog that surrounded them. It seemed to slink around them and wrap them up in a chilling embrace.

"Nice." She said, wafting her hand in front of her face, "But you know who we need right now?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Grover".

Since Hera had moved him away from Camp Half-Blood, he had missed all of his friends. But Grover most of all.

"He has a brilliant sense of smell for monsters".

"Tell me about it," Percy laughed.

"I just did. Hand me the torch".

Percy walked around the back of Annabeth's rucksack and unzipped the bag, groping around for the torch.

"Found it!" he said, triumphantly holding it into the air and switching it on, reminding him of a wizard pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

Annabeth grinned and snatched it from his grasp, "Do you want to be a light house of attention for monsters? We do that already being powerful demigods, but waving a flashlight about? Now that's stupid."

He pulled a face at her, "Okay grouchy".

Ignoring him, she aimed it into the fog straight ahead of them, penetrating the cloud and seeing straight through it.

"Great Poseidon, that's a strong torch."

"Demigod torch," she said pointing at the logo on the side, "from the Camp Half-Blood store. Chiron recommended it – said nothing could be dark enough to beat this baby".

"He said that?"

"Not to those exact words".

Percy's disappointment clearly showed on his face, "I bet the Party-Ponies would have said something like that".

"Which is exactly why Chiron runs camp and the party-ponies don't" Annabeth laughed, shaking her head and turning back to face the gloom.

The cliff face rose far above them, lost into the mist and hiding where they had been not too long before. Percy already missed that cold, dark, bumpy little cave. Compared to this, that was luxury, "I think we should go back".

"Hmm," Annabeth mused, a smile playing around her lips. She lifted her foot up deliberately, "How 'bout no? You try climbing with a foot like this".

"Well, if we can't go back to our cosy little ledge, at least let me have a kiss".

"Survive this, Seaweed Brain, and then we'll see".

"That's not fair! We knew what we were up against back then, but now we've up against _Mother Earth itself _and gods know what else! Titan's seem measly in comparison"

"I'm glad you think so, considering that we're probably going to meet plenty of them down here".

Percy waited until Annabeth looked away, and then glanced back at him, leaving easy access to her lips. She tasted like dirt, but her Annabeth flavour was still there and he smiled when she couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him back.

When they finally broke apart, Annabeth hit him across the bicep.

"Hey!"

"Not cool, Percy! What if a monster had attacked whilst we weren't aware?!"

"You did like it though," he smirked. He knew that she was way too proud and stubborn to admit it at a time like this – it was one of the many things he loved about her.

"I think we should just go for it," Annabeth said, ignoring him again.

Percy's stomach clenched as he stared straight ahead of them, nightmares running through his head of what, or rather _who_, was in there. He stood up straighter when he saw Annabeth smirking from the corner of his eyes. '_I am the male here,' _he thought, and then guiltily regretted it when he realised what Annabeth would think and how sexist it was.

He could feel her clasp his hand tightly and stared at her. Her eyes sparkled, even in the dark, and he smiled in what he hoped to look like a reassuring way, "We'll get through it. We have to, because it's impossible to get through us".

"That didn't really make a lot of sense".

"Exactly."

Annabeth tilted her head in maximum-cuteness with a confused expression. He just shrugged and tugged at one of her soft strands of hair, "Let's go."

They wandered forwards into the fog, teeth chattering and goose bumps rising on their arms. Every now and then, Percy would swat at the fog in front of him, frustrated with it ruining his vision.

"Looks like a demented octopus," Annabeth muttered to herself. Percy scowled at her.

Their breath gathered before their noses as they continued to walk, forming a cloud of its own. The ground underfoot felt slightly slippery (which Percy hoped was because of the moist clouds) and rocky.

A _crunch _suddenly rang out, dampened in the air. Annabeth and Percy stared at each other in alarm before Annabeth slowly bent down and, still looking at Percy, moved her hand around on the ground, picking up something before standing up again.

Once she had got up, she opened her hand to find a small black box sitting in her palm.

"No way," she breathed, a grin spreading across her face, "Daedalus' laptop!"

"Seriously?!" Percy was glad for her but he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile, "But what if Arachne is nearby?"

Annabeth's smile faded as she pondered this. "Maybe," she started, "Maybe… she's probably dead, right? I mean, we landed on a ledge, we were lucky. But…"

"You're probably right," he assured her, watching her tuck away the laptop and taking her hand again.

She looked up at him, worry in her eyes, before taking a huge breath and plunging on, dragging Percy behind.

He followed happily (well, as happy as you can get in Tartarus) and in his excitement to follow Annabeth like a puppy, tripped over his untied shoelace. His nose hovered only millimetres from the floor as the air rushed out of him.

Annabeth chuckled and tugged on the back of his shirt, "Seaweed Brain".

As he was getting up, he noticed that where he had landed, a message had been scrawled on the floor. He bent down again to get a closer look. It was in Greek writing – easy enough for him – and he read it aloud to Annabeth;

"_Seven half-bloods must answer the call,  
To storm or fire the world must fall.  
An oath to keep with the final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death…"_

Annabeth stared at him, eyes wide in shock, "They have our prophecy?"

He scanned the floor. Now that he was closer, he could see prophecies _everywhere._

"Look! There's the one about the Mark of Athena I was following that Ella had told us!" Annabeth pointed a few metres away.

"And all the rest before the Titan war, Percy started, "See;

_A Half-blood of the eldest Gods,  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds –"_

"_And see the world in endless sleep,  
The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap," _Annabeth interrupted, before her mouth went dry. She was staring at the last two lines left unsaid.

Percy enveloped her in a hug, "There has to be a reason for all of these."

"Mhmm," she answered, voice dull and eyes lifeless, "Let's carry on".

As soon as they had taken two steps, the floor started to light up – a bright red that stung Percy's eyes. They stumbled backwards as the ground started to shake ever so slightly in a way that made it feel like a migraine.

"Eurgh," Annabeth commented before the shaking got worse. Around them, gold bars suddenly shot up, encasing them in a prison.

A rough animal laugh escaped from somewhere to their right, and then once to their left. Something was walking around their golden cage – able to see them whilst they could not see, _well, _whatever it was.

"Show yourself!" Annabeth shouted boldly, voice revealing no fear at all.

Percy smiled to himself; he absolutely loved having Annabeth on his team. She _always _knew what to do, and told him when to not be so stupid, which was most of the time.

But he was surprised when two creatures emerged from either side of them, a giant dog and a giant fox.

"The Teumessian Fox and Laelap", Annabeth gawked. He hair sprung forwards as she rushed to the sides of the cages to get a better look, "The fox who can never be caught and the dog which always catches it's pray. A paradox started by King Minos setting the dog on the fox, but…" Annabeth's face turned confused. "I thought that Zeus had turned them both to stone and cast them to the stars as constellations".

"Thanks for the history lesson," Percy joked.

"Well done, Daughter of Athena", a voice drawled. The two animals growled and moved to flank whatever was about to join them.

Like Percy had seen in his dream, a woman in a white dress drifted forwards. '_Gaia'_, he thought, gulping.

"Hera?" Annabeth questioned.

Now that Percy looked closer, he realised that his judgements were wrong and that in reality, they looked completely different.

"Yes. And no, Jackson, I am _not _Gaia, pfft!" Hera rolled her eyes.

'_Well that's god-like',_ Percy thought and frowned. He shifted forwards to join Annabeth at the edge of the cage, "What's going on? And why are we being kept in a cage like animals?"

Laelap seemed to take great offence at the _animal _part and growled, baring his teeth. Percy held up his hands in surrender, "Sheesh, I didn't mean literally".

Hera clicked her fingers and the giant animals slunk away into the darkness behind her.

Annabeth turned her face slightly towards him and whispered, "I swear it wasn't that dark before".

Hera glared at Annabeth and she shut up, "So then hero's, it seems that you're in Tartarus".

Percy kept the '_duh!' _that hung on the tip of his tongue.

"And that could be a problem".

"Why are you here?" Annabeth accused instantly, "I thought that Gods didn't mess with Tartarus. In fact, I distinctly remember Zeus saying that it was _forbidden _to mess with this place," she gestured around her.

Hera smiled provokingly, "But I think that was aimed at you demi-gods. Fairly easy for you to go mad down here". She swung her index finger around her ear on the world 'mad', smirking straight at Annabeth.

Annabeth huffed, and shrugged her shoulders, "_And_ the weakest Gods, too. Such as one-self, my lady?"

Percy held back a laugh, his eyes darting away from them so that they could not see the humour he found in their argument.

Both girls stood up straighter, staring each other in the eye, daring them to say something else offensive.

After a few seconds, Hera cleared her throat, "Well then. Must be going. You can stay in this cage for all I care – you're only hero's. You're practically dispensable".

She started to walk off before Percy blurted out "Wait!"

She turned back round, "Yes?"

"Annabeth didn't mean any of those things, did you Annabeth?" She glared at him and he nudged her side, "_Did you Annabeth?"_

"No."

"Good," Hera sneered. "Carrying on," she waved her hand in the air and the fog started to clear. Ahead of them, they could finally see three dark corridors, leading off to Gods-know-where.

"One of these leads you towards the Doors Of Death. One of them leads you in totally the opposite direction and the third will end with something that will kill you, no doubt about it".

"Oh _please", _Annabeth muttered to herself. Hera ignored her.

"_The corridor that leads to the Doors Of Death,  
Are neither straight ahead nor right nor left.  
Your parentage will lead the way  
Else it will be the young hero's final day"._

The words from the prophecy burned brightly on the floor briefly before fading away. The circular golden cage started to shake again and rose above the floor. The hole that it had left behind, underneath the cage, let lose an array of demi-god eating monsters.

Hera was still on the floor, a protective bubble surrounding her, "You have till the monsters find the way into the cage to make up a decision for which corridor. And then you'll have to find a way to get to it. Good luck."

And then she disappeared.

Annabeth groaned in frustration, "Why is she so unhelpful?!"

A projection of a clock appeared in the middle of the floor of their cage, slowly ticking its way towards a red line. Percy pointed at it, "I guess that's when they manage to get into the cage".

Annabeth nodded in agreement, "We need to come up with a plan."

"And a corridor."

Annabeth paced backwards and forth across the prison, eyebrows deeply furrowed, "There has to be a specific reason for which corridor is which. Laelap must be in one of them, sure to kill us if we're his pray. The Teumessian Fox will be in another – he'll probably run off and we'd have to follow him in completely the wrong direction. And the third is hopefully just a corridor".

"Just a corridor," Percy repeated, "But which one?"

They stared at each other, mystified. "You don't suppose…" Annabeth started. She averted his gaze and studied the corridors. "Look, one of them is darker than the other two, and one has water pooling at the bottom of it. I'm fairly sure that if we got close to the other, it would smell like there was electricity in the air".

Percy narrowed his eyes and finally saw what she was seeing, "You said earlier that Zeus had turned them to stone. He could have one of the animals in. And Hades _is_ the God of death. But Poseidon -"

"Is your father. Like the prophecy said…"

Unexpectedly, a _BOOM _suddenly deafened the two, and monsters started to rise up into the cage.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked, knife held in hand.

"Always".

* * *

**So, my Gods, this was nine word pages :O**

**No idea when the next update will be. Next week I have two exams so it might not be until half-term, sorry guys. And did you like my lovely little prophecy? ;)  
So next chapter is a new POV! :D Super excited about writing that! Anyone who can guess it gets a virtual free cookie!**

**Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hazel

**Hazel**

Hazel fanned her face hurriedly with her hand, blowing air up into her face as she tried to stop blushing.

'_You're in the modern day now, Hazel. Teens kiss all the time,' _she reminded herself, trying not to look over at Piper and Jason. The cute display of affection was all new to her and she still had trouble getting used to it.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped timidly, swatting at the attacker.

"Woah!" she heard Leo shout, "My head is rather useful to keep!"

"Oh." She muttered, rubbing her cheeks to get rid of the newly risen redness. Sammy, sorry – _Leo_, raised one of his eyebrows and grinned, hooking his thumbs through the loops on his jeans.

"Someone's jumpy".

"Well…" she glanced quickly over at Jason and Piper. Leo followed the line of vision and laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

"I sure hope so".

Leo unhooked his thumbs and rubbed his hands together, "Mhmm, so have you seen Buford?"

She squeezed her eyebrows together, "No, I don't think so".

"Of course you haven't because he's in the engine room… come and have a look-"

"- So why ask me then," she rudely interrupted.

"_Because_… oh just come and have a look… or you could stay here with these two," he said, gesturing at the public display of affection and backing towards the engine room.

Hazel gulped, "Coming."

"Thought so," he chuckled. She swooned slightly at the impish grin he gave her and then promptly scolded herself in an old fashioned way. '_Frank_,' she thought. Sometimes she really hated Venus.

The engine room felt like sitting in a sauna that had set itself on fire and in her usual hurrying way, she gathered her hair up into a knot to make herself cooler.

"Gods," she said, gasping.

"What?" Leo puzzled, "There something wrong?"

She nodded, "It's so hot!"

"Oh, sorry… I must be too sexy".

She swatted his arm just before he had time to back up, "That's gross. Just remember that I almost dated your ancient relative".

Leo pulled a face, "So Frank is dating someone who could be his great-grandmother?"

She groaned in frustration and tried to hit him again but he caught both her wrists with just one his large hands and put the other against his lips in the attempt at telling her to shut up. He nodded his head in the direction of a huge tank.

When she looked over with her hands still tied up, Buford was… well, gods knew what he was doing.

"What is he doing?" she hissed at Leo.

"Remember when I told you he'd fallen in love with the engine?"

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

Remembering he was still clutching her wrists, she snatched them back and tried to ignore the slightly hurt expression on his face. Instead, she watched as Buford snuggled up closer to the huge tank, making a rose spring out of one of his many draws.

"Huh, I didn't know he did flowers," Leo shrugged his shoulders.

Slightly shocked, she backed up to the doorway, "Er, maybe we should leave them alone?"

Leo frowned, "Don't tell me that even the affection of _a machine and a table _can make you flustered?"

Laughing nervously, Hazel took another step backwards, "Me? Flustered? I don't think so."

As she strode out of the room, she heard Leo scream "Team Leo!" in response. She giggled, shaking her head and watching as her curly hair frizzed everywhere without her asking it to. Sometimes – _most of the time _– she wished that she could be as pretty as Annabeth or as beautiful as Piper. She knew she wasn't bad looking and Frank called her cute, but being put with the other girls on the trip was plain mean of the gods when she was nothing in comparison to them. She practically watched her self-esteem fly out the window when they had turned up to Camp Jupiter, possibly knocking down a few Romans in the process.

Turning into the corridor that ran through everyone's rooms, she managed to stub her toe hard on something metal. Looking down, she found a large gold bar sitting in the middle of the hallway.

Puzzled, she picked it up and glanced at where it had sat, "How did you get here?" she muttered. There was no way it should have appeared on the boat. On land, it would rise up through the ground, but on a boat, it would have to rise through the seabed and then through the boat itself. Just about impossible.

"Strange," she breathed and pocketed the valuable, telling herself that she'd dump it over board in a while.

When she entered her room, she collapsed onto the bed, pulling out her laptop from a compartment in the headboard. Everyone had a TV, a laptop, a drinks dispenser and a weapon holder (just like the ones in the makeshift living room) fitted into their beds.

That was where the similarities ended.

Above Hazel, the ceiling supported thousands of tiny light bulbs that when turned on in the night, looked exactly how stars would. A huge screen covered the wall opposite her bed and using the remote control on her bedside table, she could change the scene it showed – it was currently set on to a Caribbean beach. Looking incredibly soft and squishy, underneath the window (which looked out in to the middle of a sea where a shoal of fish were currently starring in wonder at her), was a lime green armchair with contrasting florescent pink cushions. She detested these most of all, feeling that whoever had decorated this room may have gone too far overboard.

'_Heh, good boat joke there, Hazel' _she congratulated.

The laptop beeped in acknowledgement that she had turned it on and in a fraction of a second it had loaded and was waiting for commands. Leo had made a touch screen laptop with basically no loading time so that the ADHD minds of everyone wouldn't run off and get annoyed with the technology.

Briefly touching the Firefox logo, it flicked up before her and even managed to ask her how her day was.

"Good thank you," she said, shaking her head and feeling rather silly. Just like the concept of love, Hazel still had to get used to all the technology which had never been around in her first life-time.

"Are you busy, Hazel?" someone said. She relaxed at the soothing voice and twisted herself around so that she could see Frank currently leaning against the doorway.

"No, I don't think so".

He grinned, "Good."

Plonking himself down on the bed, her wrapped his big arms around her waist and sat behind her, leaning his chin on her head, "What'cha doing?"

She sighed, "To be honest, I'm not really sure".

His laugh rumbled through her back and she squirmed, fitting her body against his. She gestured at the computer, "It's all so _confusing_".

"You'll get used to it".

"Everyone keeps saying that. In fact, I think that's the third time someone has actually said that to me today".

Reaching forward, Frank bought the laptop closer on to her lap instead of in front of her. "Hello Laptop, "he growled, "I hope you're looking after my girlfriend and not confusing her at all."

"Hello, boy. I will look after girlfriend for you", the laptop replied.

"Er, call me Hazel," she stuttered and the laptop repeated her name.

As the laptop struck up a conversation with itself about pirates, Frank leant forward to kiss Hazel's neck. Sighing, she leant back into him and closed her eyes, lost in thoughts about how handsome he was. Everything seemed to fall away until it was just them two left. She lifted her face up slightly, overpowered with emotions for Frank, and kissed him gently.

His laugh made her smile as he bear-hugged her, almost squishing her all the way to the Underworld. "It's dinnertime now. I was supposed to come and get you but I got distracted".

Stretching her legs out in front of her, she jumped up, brushing down her jeans and patting on the pocket of her jacket. Frank glanced at her as she did so and they exchanged a knowing glance. She grinned mischievously, pushing back her hair.

"Don't make me have to squish you, Hazel. Keep it safe," Frank tweaked her nose and then took her hand. She obligingly followed him to dinner, happy to have contact with him at all.

Hazel felt it was different when she loved Frank. She didn't blush and she didn't even consider the thought about only being teenagers. The senselessness of reality only ever settled when she was alone but with the company of Frank, only amazing feelings would dominate.

Sighing, she ducked her head under his arm and wrapped it around her neck. He smirked and lowered it to her waist, tugging her nearer, "What's with you?" he whispered.

"Nothing." She replied, turning her face away slightly.

"No?"

"No."

As the crossed the deck, Frank started patting her leg with the arm wrapped around her. Jumping away, she scowled at him, "What in Pluto's realm are you doing?!"

"What's in your pocket, Hazel?" he answered, frowning.

She stuffed her hand in her pocket, pulling out the gold bar from earlier, "Oh, I forgot about this." Chucking it overboard, she stepped back so Frank could wrap his arm around her again, only he backed up instead.

"How'd it get on the boat?"

"I don't… I don't know," she stuttered, staring at her scuffed shoes and rubbing them along the deck, ruining them even more.

"Hazel?" Franks eyes narrowed. In frustration, she turned away from him to face the sea and, using her arms, she heaved herself on to the side of the boat. She patted the space next to her.

Frank jumped up easily and sat with his back hunched over so that he could peer at her face through her hair. "Well?"

Taking a shuddering breath, she finally told him what she couldn't even bear to tell herself, "I think it's getting worse."

Frank paused; lips thinned tightly together, "Worse?"

"Yeah, worse. They're becoming more frequent now. I don't think that they even have to come up through the ground anymore. The stupid power is becoming strong enough to actually teleport them to me".

The silence that settled between them was strong and awkward. Feeling embarrassed she closed her eyes.

"I've had enough, Frank".

She'd never felt in need of confirming her feelings to someone else before, but Frank was, well, Frank, and with everything go on lately – Percy and Annabeth falling to Tartarus, Gaea destroying the Earth – keeping feelings in was becoming more and more difficult. Especially when they were getting worse.

"Let's go and see what everyone else thinks".

"But I don't want everyone else to know-".

"No, Hazel. This could be important information for the quest. I doubt it, but there could be a key link somewhere in your scrambled little brain. We need to tell them".

Ruffling her hair, he jumped down and walked to dinner, a tiny swag in his step.

Staring after him for a moment, she felt a sense of pride surge through her. Frank had been through a _lot_ and he knew what he was saying. What's more, he had followed through with his own advice, picking himself up again.

When he reached the doorway, he turned around and grinned. Suddenly, he had disappeared, replaced with a funny looking poodle. For a moment, she sat there stunned, before bursting into hysterical laughter, "You never fail to amaze me!" she spluttered, and awkwardly fell off the side of the boat, scrambling to keep her balance.

Catching her breath back, she straightened up before bending down again to stroke his curly fur. I think this suits you, "Let's go Elephant-Man… Poodle-man".

Frank trotted happily along beside her until they had reached the dining hall where he shifted back out of view of anyone.

She slipped into her chair unnoticed and watched Leo and Coach Hedge have a discussion about Baseball bats and their uses. Piper glanced over at her and smiled, her eyes flashing different colours. Smiling back, Hazel nodded her head pointedly at the baseball debate and shrugged her shoulders.

Leaning over, Piper whispered, "Leo doesn't want Coach swinging the bat around on the ship – says he'll mess up his handy work".

Finally, they managed to shut up, coach with a triumphant snide smile on his face and Leo grumpily sticking out his lower lip. Jason waited five seconds before turning to everyone. "So, where's the pizza?"


	6. Chapter 6 - Hazel

**Hazel**

It was such a Percy thing to say that for a moment, everything ground to a holt until Jason laughed weakly and mutter "Oops".

Hazel smiled meekly and glanced at Frank – he was staring hard at her, sending her a message to tell everyone about her problem. Clearing her throat loudly, she waited for everyone to look her way before she started, "So my problem with metals and jewels… has gotten worse. Frank suggested that it might have something to do with the quest, any ideas?"

Leo jumped straight in, "I think that during the battle with Gaea, you'll end up summoning a giant bar of gold and hitting her round the head with it, thus winning us the war".

Piper glared at Leo for a second before taking over, "Clearly Leo's wrong. What he meant to say was how bad has the problem gotten?"

"Well, today I managed to _summon_ a gold bar and that's just about impossible with us being on a ship. The gold bar would have had to go through the ship, and it obviously hadn't".

"So you can teleport things now?"

"I think so, yes."

Nico held up his hand. It seemed to take him a lot of effort because he was still so tired. "Right, so maybe dad is sending us a message".

Everyone quietened for a moment to consider this – except for Jason noisily chomping on his slice of pizza.

Coach hedge lent his bony elbows on the table, baseball bat forgotten and dropped on to the floor, "Why would your father be doing that?"

Nico pulled a face, "Because we're currently in a war against Gaea, _duh_".

Bleating piercingly, he glared daggers at Nico and continued, "Yes, but _why metal_?"

"Because metal is from inside the Earth and he lives inside the Earth," Nico paused, "_Duh_."

Coach Hedge slammed his hand against the table, causing Leo to whimper at the loud _crack_ it caused. His face had turned a fetching bright red when he shouted, "I SWEAR -"

Jason interrupted by clapping his hands and holding them high in the air, "So that's the end of the meeting then?"

Everyone else hurriedly issued a 'yes' and ran off somewhere, leaving Hazel, Nico and Coach sitting at the table. Glaring one last time, the Satyr stormed off too.

A deep laugh resonated from Nico, surprising Hazel slightly. Nico, being the son of Hades, didn't laugh much. Unlike Hazel.

"What's so funny, Nico? Because of you we never got to finish the meeting!"

He grinned, his fingers absentmindedly tapping the table, "Just thinking what he would have done against a skeletal army".

"Nico!" Hazel cried, feeling slightly appalled at the thoughts her half-brother was having. Well, half-brother from different fathers. But also the same father. But –

"Okay, okay. But seriously…"

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly, a thought struck her, "Did you say skeletal army?"

Nodding, he snapped his fingers and two warriors, very much dead, sprung up beside him, "You can't do that?"

"Erg, erm…" she stuttered, feeling slightly at loss.

Nico's face fell, "Oh. It must be like the charmspeak thing. Piper can do it, and so can Drew, but no one else can."

"And Leo can conjure up fire, but again, no one else can", she inputted, "Anyway, Nico, I thought you were _tired_, hmm?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm always tired".

Hazel felt a pang of jealousy. Somehow, Nico still managed to keep going, and he seemed to hardly worry at all. On top of that, he got super-cool powers that actually helped him solve problems rather than causing more problems themself.

"Right, well I'm, er…" she gestured to the door and caught the chair before it fell to the ground because of the force of her hurriedly getting up.

Nico smiled – it almost looked disturbing to Hazel, "Cool. I'll see you later then".

Walking away, she knew that she really needed to sort things out before she somehow created more diversions as such. The thought of so many problems building up worried her – a lot – and she sighed in exasperation. _Annabeth_ would know what to do.

'_But Annabeth's not here, Hazel'_ she thought.

"Hazel?" someone questioned, a hint of worry in their voice.

She glanced over to see Piper, standing with one hand resting on her knife whilst the other tugged gently at one of the feathers that somehow managed to stay in her hair – even during the fighting.

"Piper," she grinned.

Piper grinned back, dropping both of her hands and swinging them slightly against her sides. "Is everything okay… with you and Frank?" she asked.

Laughing, Hazel relaxed, "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Looking relieved, Piper grabbed Hazel's arm and dragged her to the edge of the boat so that they could watch the view as they flew past. This, obviously, made Hazel feel more seasick than usual (if you can count it as being _sea_sick).

"Well," Piper started, "I haven't seen you two around each other lately. And there was also the meeting with mum, about the whole _'shaking up the love life'_ thing".

'_Ah, another problem'_ Hazel noted.

"Another one? What do you mean?"

Hazel sighed and pushed her hair back from her face, "Oh, you know. What with the jewels and Annabeth and Percy and the whole if-we-don't-get-to-Greece-in-time-the-world-will-end thing that's going on".

Piper laughed and playfully shoved Hazel's shoulder, "And before you know it, everything will be fine".

"Yeah, I suppose it will". Piper always could calm Hazel down. She knew that it was Piper's charmspeak but if it worked than it was good for her.

"So," Piper started, "What do you suppose my mum has in store for you?"

"Oh Gods," Hazel groaned, "Save me".

"I can't really help you there, but I can pity you. Will that do?" Piper joked, pulling a joke sympathetic face.

Catching on, Hazel continued, "Absolutely not, Miss McLean! I expect only the best for moi!"

"Whatever you want you can have," someone else replied. Hazel turned to see Leo grinning impishly. "Welcome to Leo-mania. Here you can find things ranging from nagging girlfriends to girly monsters. Everything's half price at the moment so buy now before nine O'clock!"

Snorting, Hazel shook her head, "Do you have a problem solver?"

"Sure do!"

Leo reached into his tool belt and bought out a bar of chocolate. "Voila! It may taste a bit odd – I think it's out of date – but it definitely solves problems!"

Hazel took it and glared at it, "I don't like Crunchie's".

"You do now," he replied and then turned to Piper. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Jason says he wants you. Something about making-out… I don't know. Not really something I excel in".

Blushing a very bright shade of red (that Hazel had never seen on someone before), Piper nodded hurriedly below deck in search of Jason, her eyes wide with embarrassment.

Feeling Leo's eyes bore into the side of her head, Hazel turned back around to thank him for the chocolate bar. As soon as she'd turned, she'd wished she hadn't because Leo wasn't there.

The thing that _was_ staring at her, was defiantly contemplating if she would taste good with that much frizzy hair.

"Uh," she stuttered.

"ROAR," the Cetus screeched, which meant 'I'm-going-to-eat-you-and-your-friends-for-my-midmorning-lunch'.

She drew her sword shakily and held it up to the creature. "Prepare to die!" she yelled as convincingly as she could.

The next thing she knew, she was flying across the length of the ship until the wheel broke her fall, and what felt like her leg, too.

_'I don't think he liked my battle cry'_ she thought, and slipped into a very dark unconsciousness.

* * *

**Oh Gods, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever - other than having ten exams, I could have actually uploaded a couple of times if I really tried. Added to that, this is a pathetically short chapter.  
However, I have some great things planned with brilliant jokes and this times I really do hope to upload soon. Apparently it's going to snow here in England for the next 3 weeks and it's going to be macho-keep-away-from-school-snow so I might have LOADS of time to do lots more! :D**

**- Megan :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry to tell you that this is JUST an authors note, but STOP, because it's REALLY IMPOTRANT, ok?!**

**Thanks :)**

**Ok, so I obviously haven't updated in a loooong while which I am so so so so sorry about! But I currently inbetween so many stories because of my wattpad account in which I write my OWN stories and not just fanfictions which may slightly be more important to me :3 Anyway, I am writing chapter 7 of HoH at the moment, but I also have MAJOR writing block and it's so much effort and I'm so sorry! I'm a really terrible person :/**

**But whilst I'm here, I'd also really like to introduce you to my new story Faith on wattpad that I think you guys might seriously like :D**

**Here's the bio for it:**

_**Seventeen-year-old Carrie arrives at California, Cayucos, hot and sticky. She's about to spend the next six weeks of the summer with her mum's bestfriend, Josie, and she's not quite sure what's going to be in store. But she does hope that maybe she'll get the perfect summer that she's always dreamed of.  
Not likely when Brad, the town's "hottie" suddenly takes an interest in her. Arrogant, tanned and rather good-looking, she's easily flustered around him and tries to spend as much time as possible away from him, which is incredibly difficult when she feels herself falling in love with him.  
Can Carrie get the summer she's always dreamed of with a perfect boy by her side?**_

**So if you really like cliche sorts of things, you'd love this! The relationship between Carrie and Brad I have actually based a bit on Percabeth and I think you'd really enjoy the humourousness of it if you're like my HoH here! :D**

**The link for Faith is on my fanfiction profile, right there if you could take a look, I'm actually one day hoping to get Faith published and I need as much support as humainly possible!**

**you'll obviously have to get rid of the spaces in the page link for Faith.**

**But yeah, I'll hopefully update HoH soon and take a look at Faith for me!**

**- Megan xx**


End file.
